Luca Vincenzo Cocchiola
Luca Vincenzo Cocchiola is an Italian character featured in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 1. He is the twin brother of Matteo Cocchiola, who goes missing with his squad during the events of Avanti Savoia. Biography Luca was a member of the elite Italian storm-trooper regiment known as the Arditi, which in Italian is derived from the verb ardire (to dare), the literal translation being "The Daring Ones". Years after the war, Luca sits alone at a desk in the attic of his home on the evening of his birthday, looking at old photographs when his daughter Becca came up to tell him that it was time to cut his cake. Upon seeing them, she takes interest in his experience during that time. However, upon confusing a picture of Matteo for him, he decides to tell her about what had happened on the day that he had lost his brother in combat in the 1918 offensive to take Ferro Fortress in Monte Grappa. He begins with the attack on a church where enemy forces were holed up, his squad's orders being to cover the squads in the valley below charging the fortress, of which Matteo's was one of them. Upon clearing the church, he moves forward up a hill to destroy a fortress gun that was bearing down into the valley. His daughter questions the danger he was putting himself into, but he tells her that he was fine, protected by the sentry armor he was wearing. Upon blowing up the gun with dynamite, his next objective was to remove the enemy from a AA emplacement that was shooting down friendly bombers. He reaches the guns and kills all the troops servicing them, however it was then when he recounted a mass bomber formation approaching, which forced him to take control of a gun to take them out in order to protect his brother and the men in the valley. After a sustained barrage, the bombers broke off, of which then he witnesses them bombing the mountainside above the valley, causing a massive rock-slide that throws up dirt and ash, covering the entire valley below him. Before he could react however, a damaged attack aircraft careens out of the sky toward the AA guns, crashing into his position, knocking him out for a time. Upon waking up, he finds himself a survivor of a desperate act by the enemy to stop the offensive, his surroundings causing him to remark that it was like he had "died and gone to hell". With his sentry armor damaged beyond usefulness, he strips himself out of it and grabs off the ground near him a Villa Perosa, descending into the valley in hopes of finding his brother. He first encounters a friendly squad in need of help, defending a destroyed lodge containing enemy weapons and gear. A firefight ensues, facing flame-troops and artillery trucks, but the defenders hold on and fight off the attack. Undeterred, he continued up the hill toward the fortress, pushing his way inside, still hoping that he could find Matteo, however he coudln't find Matteo there, something he had dreaded as he finished up the remaining soldiers inside. Upon exiting the fortress, he continued searching, turning over corpses down the path, about to give up when he finally found him. Sadly, his worst fears were confirmed: his brother and his squad were killed, Matteo laying on his side on the edge of a rocky patch. Overcome with grief, Luca laid down next to him, an arm wrapped over his dead brother's corpse as the rain came down, washing away the blood. His finial remark about Matteo was simply, "He never got older." Category:Characters of Battlefield 1 Category:Player Characters